1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to automotive battery connection systems. In particular, this system allows for installation and connection of the battery without the use of tools.
2. Description of the Related Art
Replacing an automotive battery typically requires the use of a tool such as a wrench. The negative cable clamp is loosened with an 8 mm or 10 mm wrench for example then slid off the negative terminal. The positive terminal is thereafter loosened. This obviously takes time. Importantly also is that sometimes the battery cables are unmarked and must be labeled so they do not get mixed up, which would result in potential damages to the automobiles electric system should they be reversed. For the standard automotive battery it had also been important that the terminal sockets be disconnected sequentially beginning with the negative terminal socket to avoid short-circuiting the positive terminal to the grounded part of the car.
To avoid the above inherent problems related to time and risk of personal injury or damage to the vehicle, different battery connection systems have been taught. “Quick-connect” battery terminals are known in the art. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,805,593 to Spaulding teaches a connector, wherein in order to electrically connect a cable to a post, the connector is pressed over a “blade” to snap the spring over the protrusions to provide a reliable electrical connection without the need for tools. U.S. Pat. No. 7,344,421 shows a circular bracket head. The bracket and quick connect/disconnect battery cable connector are disclosed to facilitate connection of a battery. U.S. Pat. No. 6,629,863 to Kieninger et al. shows another quick connection system wherein a battery terminal connector has a platform with a front end forming a post-receiving hole.
Still, however, the prior art connection systems are complicated and require a complete re-design and overhaul of the standard automotive battery and cable connection system. There is a need then for a quick-connect battery connection system which limits the changes to the standard automotive battery and eases the burden of replacement and re-charging.